


Last Kiss: Sylar and Mohinder

by Heather



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Last Kiss: Sylar and Mohinder

Nakamura was out.

Barricading that door with his body, perhaps with mere seconds to live, Mohinder could've cried for that fact. Nakamura was out and it was going to change.

He listens to the fight raging outside, feeling the approach of his fate, and wonders if he will even be able to perceive it when time is rewritten. The laws of physics imply otherwise, and yet what relevance does any of that have here?

The door gives and the floor seems to rush up at him in slow motion. Bullets miss him by inches as Parkman and his task force burst into the room.

But that doesn't fit, he thinks. How can they miss him when he's lying on the ground?

A breath of icy wind breaks into the room and Mohinder gets his answer.

None of the task force is aiming at him.

They're aiming at Sylar.

Mohinder can only stare numbly as this truth sinks in. Sylar--Sylar--Sylar's alive--Sylar's here--

Peter Petrelli is down in the hall, a bullet lodged in his forehead. Dead or merely waiting to regenerate, Mohinder doesn't know, but it's rapidly ceasing to matter as Sylar turns his all-consuming will and endless array of stolen powers on the task force.

Men instantly freeze, men explode into nothing so much as bloody tissue, men are propelled by a violent wave of telekinesis out the shattering windows, men die all around him.

Killed by Sylar.

Sylar's alive.

Mohinder scrambles backwards through the carnage, praying only that he can somehow get away before--

Sylar notices him.

And smiles.

"Hello, old friend."

Caught now, Mohinder can only stare as his brain wildly races in panic, struggling to process this, one of his deepest fears, the stuff of five years' nightmares suddenly brought into life. "How is this possible?"

"Oh, I think you should know by now that everything's possible. Especially when it comes to me." Sylar walks easily towards him through all the death, looking for all the world like he's bloody missed this.

"Nakamura's gone back." Mohinder says with confidence he doesn't feel. "He's going to stop you. You're going to die."

"Am I?" Sylar says with quiet curiosity, kneeling down beside Mohinder with a smile. "A reasonable person might suggest that you've got that backwards."

Mohinder nearly retches as Sylar touches his cheek with a blood-smeared hand. "Yes, well...of all the things I've wanted to call you over the years, 'reasonable' was never one of them."

Sylar's smile widens, if such a thing is possible.

Nakamura got out, Mohinder thinks desperately. This is going to end. This is going to be overwritten. This will never have happened.

Sylar's gore-covered fingers slide back into Mohinder's hair and for one instant, their eyes meet.

"I'll miss you, professor." Sylar says simply, bending slightly to press a kiss to the corner of Mohinder's mouth.

This is never going to happen, Mohinder thinks.

It's the last thing he does.


End file.
